Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{6}{7q} + \dfrac{-9}{7q}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{6 - 9}{7q}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-3}{7q}$